


hiraeth

by lgbtmagik



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1920s, M/M, Tags to be added, eggsy is a tailor, penpals, peter has a garden, they live across the sea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtmagik/pseuds/lgbtmagik
Summary: “a homesickness for a home you can't return to, or that never was”





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> this one is dedicated to tiger. thanks for creating this wonderful ship, and being a great friend.

_“January 10th, 1922_

 

_To Gary Unwin,_

_Hello. My name is Peter Parker. I’m from Queens, New York._

_This is my first time writing a letter to someone from across the ocean. I’m nervous I may offend you in my writing or how I present myself. Though I do hope we may soon enough be friends._

_What is it that you do for a living? I, myself, am an apprentice under Mr. Anthony Stark. He’s an inventor of sorts. There’s never a dull moment in the workshop we’re in. He recently invented something called an audiometer. Well, I shouldn’t say invented. He “vastly improved” the model to be electric. I was the first to try it out, and to say I got a nasty shock is quite the understatement._

_Along with working with Mr. Stark. I often find myself in the garden. It’s not much, but I am rather proud of it. I try to keep it up year round, but with all the snow we’ve had, I haven’t felt guilt in not tending to it daily. Once the snow has come and gone, I’ll return to it and stay loyal for the months of April through October. I’ll draw an illustration on the back of the letter, to show you what I mean._

_Thanks to another invention of Mr. Stark, I’ve attached a picture of myself. I believe if we are to become friends, you may want to know who you’re writing to._

_This year, I’ll be reaching my 23rd year of life. August’ll be quite the month, I suppose. Fall will just begin to nip away what warmth is left of the summer. What’s the weather like where you live? I’ve always be under the impression that London is far more chilly than a place like Queens._

_Mr. Unwin, I do hope this friendship goes forth in good spirits. May you take care of yourself and others, and find good luck in all things you do._

 

_Godspeed,_

_Peter B. Parker”_

 


	2. ii

_“February 23rd, 1922_

 

_To Peter Parker,_

_As you know, my name is Gary Unwin. I’m from London, England._

_While this isn’t my first time writing to the States, I can assure you this letter will be received by better company._

_I am a tailor in a suit shop. The shop is nestled away on a side street in the middle of London, but only the best visit. My boss’s name is Harry Hart. He’s a fickle man, but he’s set me on the straight and narrow time and time again. I was once known for my ease to throw a fist when words wouldn’t do. Now, Harry’s taught me that actions like that aren’t needed._

_Your garden sounds wonderful and full of life, or, should I say it will soon enough. I quite enjoy the display of the garden on the back. It must be nice to sit out during a sunny day and have tea by the flowers. I live in a flat on the third floor of a building, therefore gardening isn’t possible. If you don’t mind, I’d like you to tell me more about your garden._

_I have to say, you talk so proper for someone in the States. I don’t talk to many statesmen though, save the few that moved here after the war. I’m not well versed in proper speech, but I will try my hardest to keep up._

_Unfortunately, I am without a picture of myself at the moment. I hope a small self portrait will do for the time being. I’m better versed in the piano, so my art skills aren’t as fine tuned. I’ll try my hardest though._

_The weather here is alright, I suppose. Abit chilled for my liking, but I’m more for warmer days. Days of cold are meant to bundle with someone you love, and I fear that day shall stay in my fantasies for the rest of my days._

_I am looking forward to your next letter, Mr. Parker. I wish you and your company well._

_Best of luck,_

_Gary E. Unwin”_


	3. iii

_“March 18th, 1922_

 

_To Gary Unwin,_

_I, myself, also dread the cold for the same reason.An old friend, Michelle, often makes remarks about my feelings for the yule season, but I’m quick to ignore them. They doesn’t understand._

_I fear I may already be a terrible friend to you. Upon seeing your self-portrait, I burst into a fight of laughter. Mr. Stark thought I was right mad before seeing the picture for himself. You may want to tune your drawing skills as you tune a piano._

_I’ve always had the desire to learn the piano. Though I don’t have the dexterity to do so. Having such skills sets one apart from most. You seem to be included in those few people._

_You’re a tailor, you say? How interesting! It seems you know a great deal of skills that involves handiwork. My fingers aren’t nimble enough, nor are my hands steady enough. I tried to sew together a shirt once, and ended up with the needle in my finger. Haven’t picked up a needle since…_

_If you could travel anywhere, where would you go?_

_I’d like to see the plains of Ireland. Mr. Stark has visited before, and I can’t help but feel drawn there. Something about the vast openness, as well as see mountains littered across the skyline. I’d trade the skyscrapers and cars in any day for a settled moment in the plains._

_My letter is short, but know that I’m very much enjoying this experience. May your day be blessed, and your night be fruitful._

_Yours truly,_

_Peter Parker”_


	4. iv

“ _August 13th, 1922_

_To Peter,_

_Before I begin any other order of business, I must offer a celebration of you turning another year older! How does it feel? Finally grew out that beard you mentioned before?_

_I took your suggestion of making something of my own and displaying it in the shop. Nearly cost me my job, it did! Harry said he had never seen something so “wildly atrocious” in his life. Apparently, vibrant orange isn’t in Mr. Hart’s tastes._

_I learned a new tune on the piano. It’s a somber little number, but if played right, it’ll pluck something deep in you. A friend taught it to me. He and I go way back, since primary school. He’s a world renowned author these days, famous for some story about a yarn, thread, something theory. He speaks of it in such detail and all I can do is attempt to absorb the information. I’ll send you a book once I’ve saved the money._

_How’s the automotive coming along? I assume Mr. Stark has worked you to the bone on the thing. News of it has even reached here. Harry was reading an article on it just yesterday. If you have any details I could use to impress Harry, they would be greatly appreciated._

_Got to visit that garden you told me about. Didn’t realize that’s what it was til I was standing in front of the hydrangeas. How did you even find that place? I do hope you’ll come one day, to take in the beauty of the garden. You’d appreciate it far more than I would._

_Write back soon. I’m beside myself in waiting until I hear from you again._

_A dear friend,_

_Eggsy Unwin”_


	5. v

_ “December 2nd, 1922 _

 

_ To Eggsy, _

_ I realize as I write the date that we’re nearing a year of friendship. Though, I feel like I’ve known you longer. As if we’ve been friends for a lifetime and a half. I pray I’m not the sole one with this feeling. _

_ As snows blankets over my home and lawn, I’ve noticed a sole patch of flowers growing in the farthest corner of lot. It’s quite striking to see blood red against heaps of white. Ruins the innocence of the snows, letting what good it had come to an end.  _

_ Come this time next week, I’ll be at inventions exposition. The Stark mobile, as well as the hearing invention Mr. Stark created will be there on display. He insisted I be there, as I had a great deal of help with both inventions. I can’t say no, nor do I want to. To be surrounded by the greatest minds in America… _

_ Do you have any plans for Christmas? Visiting family, or spending it with local friends?  _

_ My aunt and I will be celebrating by ourselves, having a small feast and trading presents. My friends, Ned and Michelle, will be joining us as well. I asked Mr. Stark if he wanted to join, but he mentioned something about being in India for a holiday. He did promise to bring me something back, and I can’t wait to see what it is.  _

_ I have a Christmas present for you. I finally saved enough to send a parcel. You should be receiving it before the new year, or at least that’s what I’m told. Only time will tell, I suppose. _

_ Should I not be able to send a letter in time, Merry Christmas, Eggsy. I believe the best gift I received this year is the ability to say I know a soul like yours. May our paths meet soon enough. _

_ Yours always, _

_ Peter” _


	6. vi

_ “May 15th, 1923 _

 

_ My dear Peter, _

_ I won’t bore you with details of weather or how the business is. They’re both fine, and is as they always are. We always talk of weather and simple things, which was fine to start with. I just, I want more from this than just a simple pleasantries type friendship.  _

_ Do you believe in love? Is it a delusion, or something that breathes new life into a person? Is there life before and after it? _

_ I believe in love. It pushes me to do more than just do my job and go straight back home. It drives me to write these letters, or play the piano. I want to have these skills, because they fine-tune the way I handle myself and situations I’ll be put in.  _

_ Harry always said I’m a hopeless romantic. He isn’t wrong, if I sit here and think about it. He’ll always remind me as I’m working on a suit for a wedding. I seem to handle those suits with much better care than the others. _

_ What drives you to do what you do? Is there something beyond obligation that pushes you to work with Mr. Stark? What gets you out of bed when the mornings are tough? _

_ I’m  tired of surface level living. Life is too full of casualty and not grasping something deeper.  _

_ I love you. _

_ Eggsy _

 

_**(I’m drunk. I may not remember this letter.)** ” _


	7. vii

_ “July 4th, 1923 _

 

_ To Eggsy, _

_ I send my deepest apologies for not writing back sooner. This letter will be short, as I only have two questions. _

_ Do you remember what you last said? _

_ Did you mean it? _

_ Warmest regards,  _

_ Peter” _


	8. viii

_ “July 18th, 1923 _

 

_ To Peter, _

 

_ Yes. _

 

_ Forever and always,  _

_ Eggsy” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's all i'll leave you with for the time being. i'll add more soon...


End file.
